scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter’s Birthday
Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter’s Birthday Is A Birthday Episode, Featuring The PBS Kids Characters. Cast * Bear * Treelo * Pip & Pop * Ojo * Tutter * Ursa * Shadow * Ray * Doc Hogg * Annette * Henrietta * Skippy * Big Old Bullfrog * Jacques * Miss Maxwell * Rita * Keisha * Moss * Cousin Titter * Harry * Otto and Etta * Big Bird * Elmo * Snuffy * Grover * Telly Monster * Ernie * Bert * Baby Bear * Cookie Monster * Rosita * Count Von Count * Zoe * Herry Monster * Narf * Googel * Mel * Alan * Bob * Gabi * Luis * Maria * Miles * Mr. Noodle * Dorothy * Dash & Dot * Miss Rosa & Hooper * Jet * Sunspot * Sydney * Sean * Mindy * Agent Olive * Agent Otto * Ms. O * Agent Oscar * Tinky-Winky * Dipsy * Laa-Laa * Po * Noo-Noo * Humbah * Zumbah * Zing-Zing Zingbah * Jumbah * Jingbah * Caillou * Rosie * Clemintine * Sarah * Leo * Gilbert * Jackie * Inez * Matt * Digit * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Cleo * T-Bone * Mac * Arthur * D.W. * Baby Kate * Buster * Francine * Muffy * Brain * Binky * Sue Ellen * Fern * George * Prunella * Mr. Ratburn * Grandma Thora * Grandpa Dave * Bob the Builder * Plum * Clementine * Gabi * Cooper * Maya & Miguel * Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat * Luna * Carmen * Leo * Andy * Zoboomafoo * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Theo * Cleo * Lionel * Leona * Click the Mouse * Thomas The Tank Engine * Edward the Blue Engine * James The Red Engine * Ruff Ruffman * Blossom * Chet * Snook the Sloth * Burdette * Madge * Bob * Oko * Wartz * Ick * Riona * Curious George * The Man with the Yellow Hat * Bear * Sheep * Pig * Frog * Dog * Duck * Ant * Sid The Science Kid * Pinkalicous * Peter * Martha Speaks * Buddy * Tiny * Polly * Daniel Tiger * Mom Tiger * Dad Tiger * Baby Margaret * Grandpere Tiger * O the Owl * X the Owl * Katerina Kittycat * Henrietta Pussycat * Prince Wednesday * King Friday XIII * Queen Sara Saturday * Prince Tuesday * Chrissie * Miss Elaina * Music Man Stan * Lady Elaine * Jodi Platypus * Dr. Platypus * Teddy Platypus * Leo Platypus * Nana Platypus * Teacher Harriet * Baker Aker * Mr. McFeely * Dr. Anna * Trolley * Sarah * James * Henri * Max * Toopy * Binoo * Papa Bear * Mama Bear * Brother Bear * Sister Bear * The Cat In The Hat * Nick & Sally * Peg & Cat * Peep * Chirp * Quack * Wishbone * Corduroy * Raggs * The Zula Patrol * Seemore's Playhouse gang * Franny * Seven Little Monsters * Wimzie * Zoom Kids * Piggley Winks * The Puzzle Place gang * The Magic School Bus gang * Loonete * Timothy * Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse * Groundling Marsh gang * Littlefoot * Cera * Ducky * Petrie * Spike * Chomper * Ruby * Joe * Pablo * Tyrone * Uniqua * Tasha * Austin * Peppa * Lucas * Red Monkey * Elephant * Lion * Hippo * Tickbird * Orange Monkey * Yellow Monkey * Tortoise * Four * X * Niko Tallides * Everest * Tracker * Sylvia * Arrby * Sweetie * Sesame Workshop * Octo Blowhoe * Harvey Brown * Zooli * Ela * Hari * Seren * MePhone4 * MePad * Toilet * Mickey Mouse * Barnacles * Kwazii * Peso * Kipper * Pierre * Caculator * Controlly * Ella * Belinda * Tiki * Frankie * Ada and Ida * Chirp * Squwak * Tweet * Window * Gummibär * Wakko * Yakko * All Of The Characters Summary Today is Tutter's birthday and our friends PBS Kids Characters, in the Big Blue House decide to throw him a special surprise birthday party. Elmo, Daniel, Grover, SpongeBob, Curious George, Papi & Pip and Pop are placed in charge of the decorations, but run into trouble with the balloons. All the noise attracts Tutter, but Bear manages to head him off with our help. Tutter learns that having a birthday means becoming a year older. He speculates on all the great things he'll be able to do while he's older. Count, Littlefoot, Big Bird, Rudy, Petrie, Ducky, Joe, Percy, Henry, Snook, Sid The Science Kid & Ojo works on the cake and Pablo, Mog, Tyrone, Meg, Zoe, Owl, Dad Tiger, Chomper, Cera, Peppa, Hobbyfrog, Oscar, Slimey, Martha, Mr. Noodle, Quack & Treelo wraps Tutter's present. Hobbypig, Lucas, Elephant, Papa Bear, Arthur, Jodi Platypus, Ruff Ruffman, Chirp & Treelo, though, gets so excited about the birthday that at first he wants to keep the present for himself. DVD Artwork Front Cover * Top - Bear and Elmo * Bottom: Tutter On The Moon With The Flag Back Cover * Tutter's Birthday With Friends * Bear Sees Luna Gallery Bear (BITBBH).jpg Transcript Bear in the Big Blue House: Tutter’s Birthday/Transcript Category:Bear in the Big Blue House TV Spoofs Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers